信じる
by Cinnamon Cherry
Summary: Usianya baru lima tahun ketika Klan Hyuuga membuangnya. Sekarang dia harus mencari, siapakah yang benar benar menyayanginya? Siapakah yang harus dipercaya olehnya?


Ini cerita tentang Hinata. Saat umurnya lima tahun, dia dibuang oleh Klan Hyuuga, dan dirawat oleh shinobi bernama Kusanagi Fuubuki. Siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan Hinata, akan dimengerti kalau sudah mulai membaca ceritanya.

A/N: Di dalam cerita ini, usia Hanabi dan Hinata cuma berbeda satu tahun, Sedangkan Neji dan Hinata berbeda tiga tahun. Namanya juga fiksi...

Disclaimer: Aku bukan pemilik Naruto beserta seluruh karakter dalam cerita ini, kecuali Fuubuki Kusanagi.

Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk bluemoon2712.

Kuharap kamu menyukainya.

* * *

Fuubuki memeluk seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun yang tertidur nyenyak dalam gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat begitu tenteram, rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap jatuh dengan halus di sisi wajahnya, membingkai wajah putihnya dengan sempurna.

Ia terlihat seperti malaikat ketika ia sedang tertidur.

Hinata Hyuuga. Fuubuki membatin menyebutkan nama gadis kecil di gendongannya itu. Putri sulung dari Klan Hyuuga.

Yah, tidak lagi sekarang.

"Kau mengerti?" Fuubuki mendongak dari Hinata dan menatap Hiashi. Sekalipun suara tuannya itu terdengar begitu dingin, Fuubuki bisa menangkap kesan kalau sebenarnya Hiashi berusaha menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak melihat ke arah putri sulungnya itu. "Ini demi kebaikan semua orang... Hinata harus keluar dari Klan Hyuuga. Tenang saja. Begitu putriku terbangun, dia tidak akan ingat siapa dirinya kecuali seorang Kusanagi Hinata. Itu akan memudahkan tugasmu."

Fuubuki mengangguk, sekalipun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bentuk kebaikan macam apa yang sampai membuat Hiashi tega membuang putrinya sendiri. Dia tidak diberitahukan dengan detail, tentu saja. Dan apapun pendapatnya tentang Hinata yang harusnya berada di sini bersama keluarganya, dia tidak akan didengarkan.

Ingatannya pun dihapus. Fuubuki membatin. Betapa dinginnya keluarga ini. Nyawa tidak sepenting kehormatan Klan Hyuuga. Karena itulah Hizashi meninggal.

"Jauhkan Hinata sejauh mungkin dari Klan Hyuuga.." Hiashi berkata, menatap lurus ke mata Fuubuki. "Rawatlah dia menjadi gadis yang baik."

Fuubuki kembali mengangguk. Ia mendekap Hinata semakin erat dalam gendongannya, dan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh yang begitu ringan itu.

"Sekalipun kau masih sangat muda, aku tahu kau bisa mendidiknya dengan baik. Dan aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun selain dirimu untuk merawatnya." Dan suaranya berubah menjadi lebih dingin. "Aku harap kau bisa membalas budimu pada keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah membesarkanmu, Kusanagi.."

Fuubuki tidak menjawab. Setiap kali hutang budinya disebut, ia merasa begitu rendah di mata para Hyuuga.

Terutama di hadapan Hiashi.

* * *

Orang tuanya meninggal terlalu cepat, meninggalkan Fuubuki sendirian saat usianya masih 4 tahun. Fuubuki tidak akan pernah lupa rasanya menunggu orang tuanya yang tidak akan pernah kembali untuknya.

_Keputusasaan._ Fuubuki menggumam dalam hatinya.

_Kesepian._

Ia hidup sendirian selama dua tahun. Dua tahun yang sangat berat. Sebelum kemudian, entah apa yang dilihat Hiashi dari dirinya, karena kemudian Hiashi menemuinya dan mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah Klan Hyuuga. Sebagai seorang Kusanagi.

Hiashi membiarkan Fuubuki tumbuh di situ. Sekalipun ia kemudian dipandang rendah di antara para Hyuuga. Juga pandangan sinis teman-teman sekolahnya. Pelayan, orang miskin dan anak buangan adalah panggilan tersopan untuk Fuubuki di Akademi Ninja Konoha.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di rumahnya... tempat yang tak bisa juga disebut 'rumah'. Rumah adalah tempat di mana seharusnya Fuubuki bisa mendapatkan ketenangan dan perlindungan. Namun Hyuuga Mansion adalah salah satu bentuk penderitaan lain yang harus ditanggungnya. Karena sekalipun Klan Hyuuga memungutnya, mereka tak pernah sepenuhnya mempercayai orang luar sepertinya.

Ke manapun Fuubuki pergi, semua mata mengawasinya. Semua mata memandanginya tidak percaya. Tidak ada yang mau susah-susah berbicara kepadanya. Itu terjadi di semua tempat. Baik di Akademi, maupun di Hyuuga Mansion.

Sekalipun semua hinaan dan cemoohan itu sudah berkurang sekarang setelah ia berhasil lulus dari Akademi dan melalui berbagai macam tes dengan baik dan menjadi seorang Jounin, pandangan para penduduk Konoha dan sebagian besar Klan Hyuuga tidak akan pernah berubah.

Dia tetaplah seorang anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

* * *

Mengingat semuanya membuat suasana hati Fuubuki memburuk.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang telah Hiashi-sama lakukan untukku. Baik sekarang ataupun nanti." katanya datar.

"Bagus." Hiashi berkata tanpa emosi. "Ingat, setiap bulan kau harus kembali ke Hyuuga Mansion. Aku akan memberikan biaya hidupmu dan Hinata."

Bagus... Fuubuki membatin pahit. Jadi ia masih harus datang ke sini.

Sejak ia punya pekerjaan, Fuubuki keluar dari Hyuuga Mansion dan tinggal di penginapan Konoha. Para Hyuuga tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya saat ia mengatakan ia akan keluar dan tidak menumpang lagi di sana.

Mereka benar-benar senang Fuubuki pergi dari sana. Dan Fuubuki-pun sama senangnya dengan mereka.

Tapi ia belum bisa bernapas lega.

Ia masih harus datang ke Hyuuga Mansion untuk melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan Hiashi, dalam bentuk pengabdiannya pada pemimpin Klan Hyuuga itu. Dan ia tidak pernah boleh menolak bantuan uang dari Hiashi, sekalipun ia tahu Fuubuki sudah punya penghasilan sendiri.

Fuubuki tahu Hiashi melakukan itu supaya ia tidak pernah benar-benar lepas darinya. Dan sekalipun seandainya Fuubuki mau meyakinkan Hiashi mati-matian bahwa ia rela kelaparan demi Hinata sehingga ia tidak perlu kemari lagi, Hiashi tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Memangnya kapan ia pernah didengarkan?

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata-sama kekurangan sesuatu." kata Fuubuki, datar. Ia semakin ingin pergi dari sini sesegera mungkin. "Anda boleh mempercayaiku, Hiashi-sama."

"Aku mempercayaimu, Kusanagi." Hiashi berkata. "Aku sangat mengharapkanmu untuk bisa menjaganya bersamamu. Ini tugas seumur hidupmu, Fuubuki. Dia akan terus bersamamu. Kau sadar akan hal itu?"

"Ya" Fuubuki menjawab, terdengar lebih tegas daripada yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Kau sadar kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari Hinata?" Hiashi bertanya lagi. "Kau mungkin bahkan tidak akan bisa menikah."

Menikah? Fuubuki mendengus. Menggelikan. Fuubuki tidak pernah peduli soal pasangan hidup. Ia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Apa gunanya menikah?

Fuubuki tertawa pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Kau sudah membesarkanku dengan baik, Hiashi-sama. Aku tidak peduli soal menikah atau hal yang lainnya. Karena bagiku yang terpenting adalah mengabdi pada keluarga Hyuuga. Dalam hal ini, aku akan membesarkan Hinata sebaik kau membesarkanku."

Kata-kata itu sepertinya menghapus apapun bentuk keraguan yang ada pada Hiashi. Kemudian ia berkata lambat-lambat.

"Mulai sekarang... tidak ada lagi Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata sudah mati bagi Klan Hyuuga. Namun di tanganmu telah kuserahkan hidup seorang Kusanagi Hinata. Dia keluargamu sekarang, Kusanagi. Dia adik yang harus kau lindungi."

Hening menyusul setelah pernyataan Hiashi. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Hinata, namun Fuubuki tahu, jeda panjang ini adalah perpisahan bisu bagi Hiashi pada putrinya Hinata.

Fuubuki merasa, apapun alasan Hiashi membuang Hinata, dia tetap menyayangi putrinya itu. Tapi itulah Hyuuga. Semua Hyuuga yang dikenal Fuubuki mementingkan nama Klan lebih dari keturunannya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." kata Hiashi. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali seperti Hiashi yang sedingin es. Bias kepedulian telah lenyap dari wajahnya. Memberitahu Fuubuki bahwa Hiashi sudah menetapkan hatinya.

Fuubuki membungkuk memberi hormat, yang ternyata sangat sulit dilakukan ketika ia harus menggendong Hinata dan menjaganya agar dia tidak terbangun. Kemudian dengan satu tangannya diraihnya tas yang berisi pakaian Hinata. Tepat saat ia berbalik, Hiashi memanggilnya.

"Kusanagi."

Fubuuki menoleh malas. Apa lagi kali ini? "Ya, Hiashi-sama?"

"Tolong... jaga putriku baik-baik." Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Fuubuki, suara Hiashi terdengar seperti memohon. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah ada di Hiashi yang keras dan menjunjung tinggi kehormatan klan.

"Baik... Hiashi-sama." jawab Fuubuki pelan. Ia terpana ketika melihat Hiashi tersenyum. Senyum yang menunjukkan kesedihan. Dan inilah sosok Hiashi yang belum pernah Fuubuki lihat sebelum ini.

Bukan sosok seorang pemimpin Klan yang angkuh. Namun sosok seorang ayah bagi Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Terdengar suara anak kecil yang terkejut, dan baik Fuubuki maupun Hiashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Neji..." Hiashi menggeram tidak senang ketika melihat keponakannya yang berambut halus panjang berwarna cokelat itu muncul dari belakangnya.

Neji kecil maju, matanya tak lepas dari Hinata yang ada di gendongan Fuubuki. "Hinata-chan... Mau dibawa ke mana dia? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan?!" Neji berteriak marah pada Fuubuki.

"Hei, tenang dulu Nak." kata Fuubuki.

"Neji! Kembali ke kamarmu! Sekarang!" perintah Hiashi marah.

"Hinata-chan! Paman, ke mana dia akan membawa pergi Hinata-chan?!" Neji tidak mengindahkan perintah pamannya. "Kembalikan Hinata-chan!"

"Neji!" Suara Hiashi menggelegar keras, membuat Neji terdiam, meski Fubuuki tahu bocah itu sudah ingin sekali merebut Hinata darinya. "Mulai sekarang, Hinata sudah bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga! Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi! Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu! Besok pagi sekali latihan akan dimulai, supaya kau bisa melindungi Hanabi di masa depan!"

"Apa?" Neji terlihat sangat terkejut, benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya ini. Fuubuki bisa melihat bahwa Hinata sangat penting bagi Neji, dan jatuh iba padanya saat mendengar Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ta-tapi Hinata-chan yang akan menjadi Heiress! Harusnya aku melindungi Hinata-chan dan bukannya Hanabi!"

Dia tidak mengingatmu, Neji. Fubuuki berkata dalam hatinya. Dia tidak akan mengenalimu.

"Dengarkan perintahku!" Dan satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Neji, yang langsung terpelanting dan jatuh mendarat dengan keras di lantai kayu. Fuubuki refleks hendak menolong bocah malang itu, namun tatapan tajam Hiashi melarangnya.

"Kau sudah dengar kan?! Hinata sudah bukan lagi saudaramu! Sekarang kau harus kuat untuk melindungi Hanabi! Kau mengerti?!" Hiashi membentak, sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. "Kusanagi, cepat bawa anak itu keluar dari rumah ini!"

Fuubuki menjawab, "Baik, Hiashi-sama." Ia membuka pintu di belakangnya dan melangkah menuju kegelapan malam, membawa gadis yang sudah bernama Kusanagi Hinata itu sekarang. Samar-samar Fuubuki mendengar Neji berbisik,

"Tapi... Hinata-chan-lah yang ingin kulindungi.."

* * *

Fuubuki terpaksa memilh jalan yang sepi untuk keluar dari Konoha tanpa terlihat. Hiashi-sama memerintahkannya untuk tak ada seorang pun yang boleh melihatnya membawa Hinata keluar. Entah kebohongan apa yang akan dikarang Hiashi untuk menutupi kepergian putrinya dari Konoha. Bukan urusan Fuubuki.

"..!" Ia terkesiap pelan ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia melihat bayangan yang berada di ujung jalan. Ia langsung melompat bersembunyi, menunggu sampai siapapun dia lewat dan meninggalkan jalanan yang lengang di belakangnya.

Mungkin karena gerakannya yang keras dan mendadak, Hinata yang ada di gendongannya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Fuubuki sudah takut kalau-kalau Hinata akan terbangun di saat yang sangat tidak tepat ini, namun kemudian gadis kecil itu hanya menggumam dan kembali tertidur lelap.

Fuubuki menghela napas lega. Matanya turun mengamati wajah Hinata yang putih pucat.

Mereka belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Hyuuga Hinata... Oh, tidak lagi sekarang.

Kusanagi Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Neji, sepupu Hinata yang paling dekat dengan Hinata dan Hanabi, yang meskipun masih sangat kecil namun sudah tidak menyukainya, selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan.

Hanya Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Fuubuki memang tidak dekat dengan Hinata. Sekalipun Hiashi tidak pernah berkata apa-apa, sisa keluarga Hyuuga tidak mengizinkan ia berada terlalu dekat dengan anak-anak Hyuuga.

Namun Fuubuki tidak akan pernah melupakan ketika untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tersenyum kepadanya saat ia kebetulan melintas di dekat gadis kecil itu.

* * *

Hinata tersenyum polos, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ramah dan malu-malu. Fuubuki yakin, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan kedua saudaranya yang sudah ditanamkan pikiran untuk menjauhi Fuubuki sebagai 'orang luar'.

Memang hanya sekilas. Karena kemudian ia ditegur oleh salah satu Hyuuga, yang bertanya sedang apa dia di situ. Fuubuki menjawab kalau dia hanya lewat. Dan tidak kaget saat melihat sinar ketidak percayaan di mata Hyuuga itu, yang langsung menyuruhnya pergi.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Hinata-sama." katanya dengan dingin. " Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hiashi-sama, tapi aku tidak mempercayaimu seperti dia mempercayaimu. Kau mengerti, Kusanagi?"

Fuubuki mengiyakan dengan datar, dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung angkat kaki dari situ. Ia muak dengan perkataan Hyuuga tua itu.

Ketika ia melemparkan pandangan terakhir ke arah di mana tadi Hinata berdiri, gadis kecil itu sudah tidak ada.

Dan kekosongan kembali melanda hatinya seperti biasa. Tak apalah, pikirnya waktu itu.

Toh dia masih bisa melihat dari jauh.

* * *

Dan sekarang dalam semalam, Hinata adalah keluarga barunya.

Fuubuki tidak tahu, dan tidak bisa bertanya kenapa Hiashi bisa mempercayainya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Fuubuki menyadari akan berat baginya untuk membesarkan seorang anak dalam usianya.

18 tahun adalah usia yang masih sangat muda. Fuubuki bahkan tidak bisa memasak apapun. Sejak keluar dari Hyuuga Mansion, ia selalu makan di Ichiraku Ramen tanpa merasa berdosa karena sama sekali tidak makan makanan yang sedikit lebih bergizi untuk tubuhnya.

Sekarang, selain untuk dirinya sendiri, dia harus memikirkan makanan apa yang diberikannya untuk Hinata. Memberinya ramen setiap hari?

Ramen tidak bergizi, pikirnya kesal. Hinata harus makan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada sekedar itu. Tapi apa? Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan penggorengan!

Dan bagaimana dengan pendidikannya? Fuubuki tidak bisa memutuskan apakah sebaiknya Hinata masuk ke Akademi untuk menjadi seorang Kunoichi atau tidak. Dan apakah Hiashi akan membiarkan Hinata masuk ke Konohagakure sekali lagi?

Memikirkan kesulitan-kesulitan yang akan dialaminya membuat Fuubuki pusing.

Astaga. Kenapa dia bisa terlibat dalam hal sesulit ini? Sekarang ia yakin kalau merawat seorang anak akan sama susahnya dengan S-Class Mission.

Ini menyangkut nyawa. Nyawa seorang anak yang dititipkan padanya.

Fuubuki menatap Hinata yang lagi-lagi menggumam dalam tidurnya. Kali ini ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang digumamkannya.

"Fuubuki nii-san..."

Fuubuki tertegun. Ia lupa barusan kalau hanya ada dirinya saja di ingatan Hinata sekarang.

Hinata yang dulu hanya bisa ia lihat dari jauh sekarang akan tinggal bersamanya. Semua hal yang menyangkut Hinata mulai saat ini adalah urusannya. Hinata yang masih sangat kecil ini sekarang hanya bisa bergantung padanya. Karena keluarganya yang sebenarnya sudah membuangnya.

Hinata adalah keluarganya sekarang.

Aku harus bisa, batin Fuubuki menyuruh dirinya sendiri. Aku harus bisa merawatnya dengan baik.

Soal apa yang akan Hinata makan, kesehatannya, pendidikan yang akan ia tempuh dan rumah yang hangat tempat di mana dia bisa pulang.

Untuk membalas satu senyuman di hari itu. Fuubuki akan berusaha.

Keraguan perlahan menghilang dari hatinya.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku..." Fubuuki berbisik, sambil memandangi malaikat yang tertidur di tangannya itu.

Satu-satunya keluarganya.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu Hinata-sama..."

* * *

Aku tahu ini memang nggak bagus, jadi makasih buat yang mau baca, apalagi yang mau review. Kalau hasil review yang kudapatkan cukup banyak dan bilang kalau ini menarik, mungkin akan ku update secepatnya.

Tokoh utama cerita ini Hinata, tapi untuk Prolog, aku sengaja memakai Fuubuki, untuk sedikit menceritakan latar belakang Guardian-nya Hinata di cerita ini.

Fuubuki ini OC, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memakai OC untuk ceritaku. Soal penampilannya, aku mengatakan kalau di dalam imajinasiku, dia memiliki mata berwarna langit dan rambutnya pendek dan berwarna seperti karamel. Soal kostumnya, silahkan pembaca bayangkan sendiri.

Oh ya... tolong beritahu aku, bagi yang mengerti istilah Mary Sue dan Gary Stu, apakah Fuubuki termasuk ke dalam Gary Stu? Kuharap tidak.

Beritahu aku kalau lewat prolog ini kalian masih tidak mengenalnya ataupun malah tidak menyukainya!

Hinata akan punya pairing nanti. Bagaimana kalau kalian memberiku saran soal siapa pairing yang paling cocok untuk seorang Kusanagi Hinata ini nanti? Dan bisakah kalian tebak kenapa Hinata dibuang?

Jya ne..

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
